creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"An open letter to the woman at Walmart"
Ein offener Brief an die Frau im Walmart: Ich hatte dich gesehen als ich hereinkam. Es sah aus als wärest du hier schon eine Weile. Mein Einkaufswagen war leer und ich warf gerade Mineralwasser hinein, als ich direkt an der Kasse, rechts neben der Tür, vorbeiging. Dein Einkaufswagen war bereits halb voll mit Lebensmitteln. Und mit einem weinenden Baby. Während das andere Kind mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden stampfte, als würde es gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen. Dein Sohn, nahm ich an, musste wohl 4 gewesen sein? Ich konnte die Frustration in deinen Augen über sein Verhalten sehen. Ich folgte dir nicht mit Intention, wir beide brauchten nur zufälligerweise Dinge fürs Frühstück. Du kauftest Cornpops, wo ich deinem Sohn zustimmen muss, dass sie wohl die ekligsten der ganzen Frühstücksmüslis waren. Er wollte Cocoa Puffs. Ich bin mehr so der Frosted Flakes Typ. Aber ich nahm auch Cocoa Puffs. Als nächstes kam eine kleine Insel mit Knabberzeugs. Du nahmst Brezeln, die mit dem ganz kleinen Knoten. Ich weiß nicht. Ich persönlich bevorzugte eher die Stangen, die Salzverteilung war einfach besser. Man konnte hören wie du versuchtest dein Kind zu beschwichtigen. Das Baby wusste es nicht besser, aber Derek hätte es gewusst. Du warst bisher nicht allzu freundlich. Das kam erst nach den 3 nächsten kleinen Produktinseln. Für den Moment warst du einfach nur streng. Ich kaufte Ramen während du Campbell's nahmst. Auch hier musste ich deinem Sohn zustimmen, ich teilte seine Abneigung zu Tomatensuppe. Es schmeckte wirklich wie warmer Ketchup. Seine Wut stieg weiter an, er rüttelte an der Seite des Einkaufswagens während er "ERDBEBEN" rief und verängstigte das Baby. Du fingst an ihn laut auszuschimpfen, und er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auch hängen. Denn ich teilte seine Leidenschaft an Naturkatastrophen, aber ich bevorzugte Hurricanes. Ich mag es wie wir sie nennen. Zerstörung einen Namen zu geben war irgendwie beruhigend. Nun folgte ich dir wirklich. Ich war an Dereks Geschichte sehr interessiert. Ich schaute zu wie du deinen Einkaufswagen mit Essen fülltest. Ich war so abgelenkt ich hatte fast vergessen die crunchy Erdnussbutter mitzunehmen. Meine Kinder liebten sie. Ich mag eher die Cremige, aber die Liebe der Eltern, oder? Wir brachten doch alle unsere Opfer. Ich konnte sehen wie Derek versuchte Capri Sonne in den Einkaufswagen zu schmuggeln. Er war nicht wirklich geschickt. Du hattest ihn angeschrien und das Tetrapack aus seiner Hand gerissen. Als du weiter gingst, hob ich es auf und warf es in meinen Wagen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich war für ein paar Minuten abgelenkt. ich musste rüber zu den Backwaren. Ich hatte meinen Kindern versprochen ihnen heute einen Konfetti Kuchen zu machen. Ich wusste nicht was passiert war, aber als ich euch wieder sehen konnte, standest du an der Ecke mit der Babynahrung und Kleidung. Derek weinte, und du warst immer noch am Schreien und selbst beinahe kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Du drehtest dich um und liefst davon. Du hattest Derek weinend auf dem Boden sitzen gelassen. Du wolltest nur ein paar Produktinseln weiter und dann zurückgehen und hofftest, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte. Ich habe das schon oft gesehen. Ich verstehe das. Aber du solltest so etwas niemals tun. Wusstest du das Derek ein sehr feminines Gesicht hatte? Du liest ihn seine Haare länger wachsen. Ich dachte mir er würde gut als kleine Blondine aussehen. Viele Mädchen hatten in diesem Alter einen Pixie Schnitt. Ich hatte sogar ein extra Kleid für ihn in meinem Truck. Es waren Anna und Elsa darauf. Kinder liebten Frozen. Ich hätte ihn aufgabeln und umarmen können. Ich hätte ihn beruhigt und ihm versprochen ihm Süßigkeiten und Limonade zu kaufen. Wir wären weg gewesen bevor du umgedreht hättest. Er hätte meinen roten Truck gemocht. Alle Kinder tun das. Und wenn sie mein Handschuhfach öffneten war es voller Spielzeug. Ich glaube Chase hatte sogar seinen Gameboy auf dem Rücksitz liegen lassen. Derek hätte gern mit ihm spielen dürfen. Derek ist ein viel zu harter Name für so ein zierliches Kind. Ich mag Savannah. Ich hoffe du verstehst... die Fahndung der Polizei hätte nach einem Jungen mit zotteligen braunen Haaren, einer blauen Jacke, einem grauen Batman Tshirt, Jeans und Converse gesucht. Das hätte auf die kleine Savannah nicht zugetroffen. Sie würde ihre neuen Brüder und Schwestern lieben. Wir machen heute nämlich Konfetti Kuchen. Nur leider habe ich momentan einfach zu viele Kinder. Es ist hart eine Familie mit 7 Kindern zu ernähren. Savannah muss also noch warten... . . > Hier gehts weiter < Original Story: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/46mtbi/an_open_letter_to_the_woman_at_walmart/ von kittythewildcat übersetzt von Hellscythe Let's Read Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mehrteiler